


von aegir maid

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [43]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The costume is just a costume and the role is nothing more than a game, but Ferdinand loves time spent with his maid.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 77





	von aegir maid

**Author's Note:**

> because maid/butler DLC lmao

The outfit is just a costume, and the role is just a game, but Byleth seems to enjoy it, more than Ferdinand thought possible. It isn’t that she’s completely without feelings; after all, their relationship probably wouldn’t have progressed to this point if she were, but it’s still strange to discover the things that she’s into, the things that she’s enthusiastic about, and the things that she insists upon doing.

He has never been the type to lord his noble status over his servants in such a demeaning way, but still Byleth wants to dress up as a maid so that she can serve him and prove that she’s willing to do anything for a member of House Aegir, and suddenly, he can very much understand the appeal.

Perhaps it’s because, in every way, Byleth is a woman he never thought himself able to measure up to. She’s of common birth, and yet she’s so much more than that, strong and capable and mysterious, distant yet charismatic all the same, and impossible not to fall in love with. Being older than him and his former teacher to boot, a relationship with her seemed unrealistic enough, but to be put in a position where he’s to take on such a dominant role while she submits to him entirely...well, Ferdinand can’t help but get excited to have someone like Byleth playing his maid and calling him her master.

And she does insist on that part, and when he hears that word on her lips, he finds that he can’t resist it. She looks so good in the dress that it’s criminal, and when she looks up at him from under her lashes, saying, “How should I serve you tonight, my master?” he isn’t sure how he’s going to survive this.

“You are always such a dutiful maid,” he replies, his voice nearly cracking. He realizes that his throat is dry, and he swallows a bit, trying to steady himself so that he can properly play his role. “I would like to reward you, if possible, so how about you tell me what you would like to do?”

“Well, my lord,” she murmurs, looking down, “I have to admit, just being able to serve you is all I really want. I can’t imagine anything I would enjoy more.”

His heart nearly stops at her words, and he finds that he has to swallow again. “Then I have no other choice. I will allow you to serve me however you choose, and let that serve as your reward.”

“But, master, how will I know what you-”

“Shh.” Ferdinand stops her. “If it is you, I promise that I will enjoy whatever you do.”

“I suppose we’re similar in that regard, master,” she says with a hint of a smile, and he bites his lip to steady himself. This is so far removed from the dynamic they typically share that it’s like he’s with another woman, like he really  _ is _ with a dutiful maid, rather than the teacher he admired who went on to become his wife, and he can barely contain himself.

Without waiting for any further invitation, Byleth gets on her knees in front of him, and Ferdinand wants to ask her if she’s sure, but he already knows what the answer he will get is. She could have anything she wanted from him, but still she chooses to simply suck him off while she plays the role of his servant, and he knows that, despite how one-sided it may seem, she’ll enjoy it, even if that’s only  _ because _ she’s playing the role of his servant. Ferdinand has no choice but to let her do as she pleases, and count his lucky stars that he should have a woman like her all to himself.

He’s been hard for some time now, practically since she entered the room, dressed in her costume of the evening, and that’s made it difficult to keep his head clear. Now, with Byleth on her knees in front of him, she frees his erection and looks up at him from under her lashes again, and he feels a little weak in the knees, but remains steady, just barely.

She parts her lips, wrapping them around the head of his cock. Ferdinand rests a hand on the back of her head, gently, not pushing or pulling her in any way, but just resting it there, perhaps as an encouragement. He lets her take complete control of what she’s doing, drawing him deeper into her mouth, a little at a time as she takes it slowly, teasing it out until he can hardly breathe, whimpering for her.

She’s good at this, so good that it’s hard to believe she had no prior experience, but then, neither did he, so he has no real comparison, and he may simply have a bias because she’s Byleth, because she’s his. Whether it’s a bias or not doesn’t change what he’s feeling, and his breath grows ragged, until he can hardly breathe at all, and until he has no chance of holding back, until he’s at his very limit.

When she’s playing the role of his servant, she won’t pull back before he comes, so all he can do is pat her head and mutter, “I-I am...nearly…” He isn’t able to finish the sentence before he’s there, groaning as he comes, and Byleth does not pull back until he has finished, and is left panting to catch his breath.

When she does pull back, she looks up at him and slowly rises, asking, “Was that to your satisfaction, master?”

“Do you even need to ask that?” he replies, still a little out of breath. “As always, you were amazing. Now, I really do insist that you let me give you a proper reward.”

“As I already said, that was reward enough for me,” she replies, but there is a playful look in her eyes.

“Then what if I told you it was an order? You absolutely must let me pleasure you,” he says with a wink.

“In that case...as your faithful servant, I suppose I have no choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
